


✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* caramel chai *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

by urcute



Series: fics 4 tha groupchat [1]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: A Super Soft and Warm Fic With Absolutely No Triggering Content!, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Barista Nagito, M/M, no references to killing/suicide/anything like that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 11:04:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20581466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urcute/pseuds/urcute
Summary: “Hi, What would you-”“Just the usual,” He said, not looking up from the phone in his hand.Nagito laughed softly, almost nervously. “I’m afraid I haven’t had the pleasure of meeting you, what would you like?”At that, the new customer looked up, slightly confused. “Ah, you’re new? I’m just going to have, uh, a caramel mocha- Hot, please. With whipped cream,” He said, his face sort of flushing a bit.--another request from instagram/tiktok user marulelee but you can't get her ass over this one, it's really cute.





	✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* caramel chai *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

**Author's Note:**

> komahina coffee shop! cute! this isn't gonna have an update schedule or anything but it's gonna be a bit slower and calmer than i'm used to! we'll see how this goes :)

Nagito Komaeda was quite possibly the best barista on staff at this place. He was on time in the mornings (usually) and made good cups of coffee, as well as being generally friendly with the patrons and keeping the place smelling warm and aromatic with pastries all throughout his shift. Having only worked there a handful of weeks, it was rather impressive. 

The entire coffee shop looked like something out of an aesthetic catalog with its quirky embroidered pillows on thrifted couches and armchairs, and colorful mugs with little chips out of their rims. There was a fish tank Nagito tended to when the shop was slow- A tiny goldfish residing there. 

He spent most of his time, though, studying the customers. Nagito had a fascination with keeping track of people’s faces and matching them with names and orders. Everyone who passed through the door was completely unique, and that added an extra layer to the job. 

Nagito stepped out from behind the counter, walking around the shop and cleaning tables with a blue rag he kept on him and collecting mugs to wash. He carefully swept crumbs into his hand, emptying them into a wastebin.

As he happened to glance up in that direction, someone pushed the door open and elicited a tiny chime from the bell. The person who entered crossed the shop and stepped up the counter, clearly chilled by the crisp autumn air outside. His eyes were trained on his cellphone. Nagito practically raced him to the counter, beating him there by only a moment. 

“Hi, What would you-”

“Just the usual,” He said, not looking up from the phone in his hand. 

Nagito laughed softly, almost nervously. “I’m afraid I haven’t had the pleasure of meeting you, what would you like?” He asked, tapping his fingertips on the counter. 

At that, the new customer looked up, slightly confused. As soon as he registered the new barista confusion shifted to understanding. “Ah, you’re new. Sorry, I normally see the same person every time I come here. I’m just going to have, uh, a caramel mocha- Hot, please. With whipped cream,” He said, his face sort of flushing a bit. 

“Yes, absolutely,” Nagito said, moving off to the side to start working on the drink. “I’m assuming you’re a regular?” He asked, uncapping a Sharpie with his teeth. “Can I get your name?” He said, muffled.

“Hajime,” He responded, leaning against the counter. “And yeah, uh, the same person has always taken my order for the past, like, three years. Sorry.” He chuckled.

Nagito scrawled the name on the side of the cup. It was an unnecessary thing to do in the fairly empty coffee shop, but it helped him remember everybody’s names. He nodded as he did so, steaming milk and pouring it into the cup along with the coffee. “I’ve been here for a few weeks, I’m surprised I haven’t caught you yet,” Nagito said softly as he worked on the drink.

“Yeah, I’ve been out of town. And busy, and all that. Haven’t had time.” Hajime said glancing around the coffee shop. “You’ve tidied up in here,” He commented, folding his hands on the counter. 

“I have, yeah. Just when I have free time. It’s more interesting than standing back here and doing nothing,” Nagito nodded, drizzling caramel onto the whipped cream. 

“Oh- Could you put the caramel into the drink too? Like, under… The whipped cream?” Hajime caught him before he finished. His face flushed pink once again, looking a little embarrassed at being so picky. 

Nagito laughed and nodded in response, taking a spoon and pushing the whipped cream aside. He poured caramel into the cup generously. “That okay?” He asked, and when he was affirmed with a nod, placed the mug on the counter. 

Hajime retrieved from his pocket and placed a five-dollar bill on the counter. “Thanks,” He said. “I’m sure I’ll see you again,” He took his mug and took a seat on one of the couches. 

Nagito watched him walk to his seat curiously. “If… If you need anything, let me know,” He said after a moment, moving to clean the machine without taking his eyes off of Hajime. 

But Hajime didn’t seem concerned with him anymore. Huh. 

The rest of his shift was uneventful. Hajime didn’t leave with any more than a “thank you,” But that made sense. He was just a barista, and Hajime was just a… Slightly intriguing customer. Nagito drummed his fingers on the countertop, thinking. Something about him was so interesting but in a perfectly plain and unassuming way. 

He figured he’d see him again, given claiming to be a regular.  _ Caramel Mocha, whipped cream. Caramel in the drink, too.  _ He ran through it in his head.  _ Hot,  _ he considered, blushing pink when he turned the word over in his mind for a moment.  _ The drink was hot. Jesus.  _ He mentally facepalmed, taking a sip of the chai he’d made for himself earlier. 

_ Hajime _ . He added to the mental note. He’d be impressed when he came back, Nagito thought, a little smile forming on his face. 

And impressed he was. The next time Hajime entered the coffee shop, Nagito distinctly felt his heart skip. It had only been a day, but Nagito had begun to worry he’d never see him again. His face was bright pink, surely, but he smiled anyway. Hajime looked lovely, he decided.

“Welcome back,” Nagito said, leaning forward against the counter. “Same as before?” He asked, excitedly reciting the order in his head. 

“Hey,” He smiled back, warm and sweet. “And no, actually. Could I try the caramel latte this time?” Hajime asked. 

Nagito faltered for a moment- He’d tried so hard to remember everything. 

“Oh, yeah. Absolutely,” He nodded, putting it into the register. Nagito sidestepped to start working on the drink. 

“You have a lot of caramel drinks,” Hajime commented, eyes on the chalkboard menu above Nagito’s head. 

“You like caramel?” He laughed softly, adding more caramel than the drink required and topped it with whipped cream. 

Hajime nodded, smiling and leaning forward on the counter. “Do you?” He asked, watching Nagito make the drink. 

As Nagito slid the drink over to Hajime, he shrugged. “Never really tried a lot of caramel. Not much of a coffee drinker either, honestly.” He shrugged, punching some numbers into the register. Hajime passed him another five-dollar bill, like the day before. He hadn’t taken change either time 

“But you work here?” He laughed very quietly from behind his mug and licking up some of the whipped cream. Nagito watched him curiously.

“We have more than just coffee,” He snapped out of it and commented, gesturing to a variety of teas on the board. “Don’t have to drink coffee to like making it,” Nagito said, stepping out from behind the counter. He took his own mug with him, coming around to the front. 

Hajime sort of gestured to the side with his head, making his way to a cozy little couch. 

“Too busy to take a break?” Hajime asked, a mischevious little smile on his face. 

The shop was empty other than the two of them. 

“Unfortunately, I am,” He teased, a soft laugh on his lips. He grabbed his mug and joined Hajime on the couch across from his. 

Nagito sipped his drink, crossing one leg over the other. “So what keeps you coming back here? Do you live in the area?” He asked, holding his mug in his lap and leaning up against the arm of the couch.

“I go to school, like, five minutes away.” He explained briefly, shrugging. “I’ve been going here for coffee every day for two years or something, except for school breaks when I’m not here. Expensive addiction.” Hajime smiled, looking right at Nagito.

Nagito’s eyes widened when they met and he sat up straighter, glancing away after just a moment. His face flushed pink and he looked down into his cup. “Sorry for enabling you,” He sort-of mumbled. 

“I think if you stopped making me coffee I’d lose it,” He laughed, eyes wandering around the shop and looking at the updated artwork. 

Nagito scoffed. “I don’t plan to quit any time soon,” He replied

They both glanced over at the door as someone pushed it open. Nagito stood, leaving his mug on the table between himself and Hajime. “One second,” He mumbled, returning to the counter and tending to the customer. He made her drink as well as the transaction without incident.

When he returned to the couch a few minutes Hajime was gathering himself, evidently to leave. 

“Ah, you’ve got to go already?” Nagito asked, collecting both of their mugs. 

“You’re closed,” Hajime teased, looking up at him. Nagito looked at the time and yes, they were scheduled to close only a few minutes ago.

“But I’d like to see you again. Maybe… Outside of here, if you’d want,” 

Nagito froze up, eyes wide as saucers once again. “Oh- Yeah, uh, I-” He nodded, prompting a little laugh from Hajime. 

“I’ll catch you tomorrow, okay? And we’ll sort that out,” He offered the idea, heading for the door. “Bye, Nagito,” He said, stepping out into the blue-grey evening light.

“Bye-” He replied, but the door was already shut.

Nagito’s mind didn't have a moment of reprieve from his tangled thoughts as he cleaned and closed up the cafe for the evening. God, this was all so fast. Nobody had ever drawn a reaction quite like this from him.  _ Shit. _

He rushed home, tapping his foot anxiously in the elevator 

Nagito dropped his keys in the bowl by his front door, flinging his jacket on the couch and beelining for his bedroom. He was hungry, but he really just wanted to lay down and think.

He flopped into his bed in his dark little bedroom, squeezing his eyes shut. Nagito dragged his hands down his face, groaning. His face was hot and flushed and his mind was spinning.  _ He said he’d like to see me again.  _ Komaeda thought, feeling a smile creep onto his face. 

_ “I’ve been coming in every day for two years or something…” _

God, every day? This going to kill him. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you thought that was cute! all this is is just soft komahina 4 my friend who gets stressed out by a lot of other komahina fics ur welcome mlady 
> 
> i'll try to keep up with this and update as frequently as i can! as always, kudos are much appreciated and comments keep me writing! thank u!


End file.
